full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jezebel Sigel
Star of her online website 'Grandeur and Gossip' Jezebel has a finger on every pulse you could name, and sits in the centre of a web of so much information many people believe she knows everything about everyone. While presenting herself as a simple reporter and perfect teenager Jezebel is in reality a rather vain and shallow girl who feels that only those who are perfect to be a the top: and since she is as 'perfect as they come' she has to make sure everyone else is. And if they are not: they then suffer. Jezebel is also the daughter of Vale Sigel, the woman who started the Ten and the List and is the current holder of the physical list and sits as number five on it. Characteristics *'Name': Jezebel Sigel *'Aliases': Jessie, Pura *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Dark purple (Golden Yellow in Elemental form) *'Eyes': Grey (Light Yellow in Elemental form) *'Likes': The list, total perfection, micromanaging, music, The Divas, power *'Dislikes': People questioning the list, ugly people, anti-socials, people not knowing their place *'Family': Mother (Mayor's advisor), Father (Divorced -estranged) Appearance Casual Gold Elemental Elemental Outfit Background Personality Jezebel is the kind of girl everyone wants to know, she is well spoken, friendly, seems to know what to say and has the ability to get people to listen what she wants to say. She is focussed and driven and seems to know what peoples strengths are before they even speak: or so it is said. In reality Jezebel while appearing nice has a complex of believing everyone has their place in society and that certain people do the work, certain people lead, and certain people (like her) maintain the order of society. Jezebel in reality cares less about people and more about keeping order, and being nice to people is simply part of the process of doing that. Most of her compliments are hollow, most of her offers at friendship are simply her trying to better know people so that she can steer them towards where they need to be. And may god have mercy on those who refuse to conform to what she wishes of them. Jezebel only believes those she considers her peers to be her friends, and her peers are only anyone on the list. Indeed Jezebel guards and modifies the list with a almost religious fever and has shown the ability to wrathful and deliberately cruel to anyone who would dare question her or the social order the list creates. Indeed Jezebel seems to be in mild denial that her attempts to craft a Utopia of a school have instead ended in a school of scared kids and like her boyfriend is mildly deranged and sincerely believes what she does is for peoples own good. She has shown a few times to have genuine care for others, like her boyfriend and those she considers an equal, however after coming into contact with the Gold Elemental Marble she has begun to see only other elementals as her equals, and seems determined to create a new strata in the whole city, with the elementals on top. Even abandoning her boyfriend when he was not chosen by a marble. It gets so bad she believes herself to be a beautiful golden goddess and demands other students worship her, Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Gold Elemental' *'Gold Body': While in his elemental form, Jezebel body is made entirely out of pure gold. This grants her limited superhuman strength and durability, although she is remarkably softer and less durable than other elementals. **'Minor Manipulation of Shape': Jezebel with some concentration can morph her limbs into swords and hammer like extremities, and even uses his powers on one occasion to mould his finger against a key hole to open it. This ability also allows for minor healing **'Extreme Durability': Being made of sold gold Jezebel is now physically bullet proof, although he can be scratched and dented which will heal over time. **'Super strength': Jezebel new body allows her limited super strength and she has the ability to lift and throw well up to 40 tons in terms of weight. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, Jezebel is no longer a carbon-based life form and thus does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Jezebel soon begins to stop eating food as that is a weakness normal people have, and revels in her new immortality. **'Stainless': Unlike some other metal elementals Jezebel is not susceptible to rusting or corrosion **'Transmutation/gold generation': Such is Jezebel's determination to make things perfect she is able to transmute certain metals into gold, and even coat objects in gold. With her favourite technique being to trap people in liquid gold shells to keep them in place, or turning them into gold statues. She has even coted people in gold and manipulated them like puppets, using the gold wrapped around them like suits of armour to control them. Skills *'Management': Jezebel is a remarkable individual when it comes to managing people, she can get people organised, break down plans so people can understand it, and delights in getting a job done: so long as she gets all the praise. *'Manipulation': Like many others in the 10, Jezebel is skilled at manipulating people and has shown a degree of skill to trick people into believing she has their best interests at heart. *'Perception': Jezebel has a keen eye for detail, both in terms of her having good vision, but also with her having a remarkable ability to read people, and in her head determine their strengths and weaknesses. Equipment Relationships Jezebel Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Villians Category:Females Category:The Ten Category:Socialities Category:Possessors Category:Magic Users